From The Past
by anastasia.desilva
Summary: AS and CG are born again after they vow to marry in next birth.AS gets flashes of her past life.She meets CG and there is an instant attraction.The problem is CG is AS's new boss.How will they take their relationship to next level?CG had dreams and flashes but never found out about next life.AS will guide him but with BDSM in pic,AS will have 2nd thoughts.What will bring them as 1.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers, I have resolved the issue and now.. here is the Next Life story. I have alot of information to share about next life and I hope it will be educational to all readers. Reviews are always welcomed.

* * *

I am here now… standing in front of a astrologer's room in a hindu temple in India. I need answers. I am Anastasia Steele and I am from New Jersey. I am currently working as an editor with Barney Publications. I have taken a month break from my job because I have been having dreams and flashes of things which I have never seen neither experienced. After a long research, I have ended up in India… Tamil Nadu, Tanjavour Destrict precisely.

Let me introduce myself. I was born in Portland and my dad died a day before I was born. So technically I don't know my dad. My mother remarried and I have been given my step dad's name… so I am Anastasia Rose Steele. My mother was drunk when she named me… She admitted that. When I was 15, I started to have flashes of images of me being in totally different environment… definitely not US. My dad got worried about me and took me to see a shrink. That dumb shrink was not able to help me. My condition started to worsen… but I guess you guys should be wondering what my mother is doing. She got married again and was living with her husband number 3 at Texas. When I started having dreams… and day dreams and images being flashed, the husband number three thought I am going mad and insisted that I am out of his house. My mom who was madly and blindly in love with him sent me to my step dad… Raymond Steele. I have lived with him ever since until I went to WSU. My problem started to get worse and my dad made me change shrinks.

While in my second semester at WSU, I met a girl from Malaysia. She was with me when I had the flash attack as how I call it. We were under a tree discussing about Pride and Prejudice. We were suppose to come up with a write up and we were in a team. Suddenly I started having images of myself, with a man whom I don't recognize and he is actually looking down at me. This is the first time I am getting flash attack about a man. Before this it was all on me being with a family whom I don't know. There is something about the man, the way he looked. It was more like love mixed with lust. After what it felt like hours, I came back to earth and Shanti looked at me in horror. She asked what is wrong with me and when I iterate to her about my issues, she just sat quietly and said she knows what is my problem.

'I think you are having flash back of your past life.'

'Huh… what do you mean past life?'

'I am a Hindu. We believe in past life. I have read and done research on this.'

'Tell me more.'

She explained to me and I just gape at her in horror. I begin to understand what is happening to me. With her help, after few years, we got together and now we are standing in front of this office.

'Shanti… are you sure about this?'

'Yes.. come.'

She drags me into a small office where an old man with white hair and white beard is sitting in meditation position. Shanti speaks to him in her language – tamil – and the old man started looking into my eyes. Thank god she is with me… else I won't understand what he is saying and he won't understand me either.

The old man hands me a white paper with an ink pad.

'Ana.. you have to give your thumb print. He will then look for the leaf which has your history.'

'Huh… you mean to say, my life history is written on a leaf?'

'I will explain later. Now.. thumb print. This will take time.'

I put my left thumbprint on the paper and the old man leaves the room leaving Shanti and me.

'The leaf contains information of your soul. Indians believe that your soul never dies. Your soul will be given new body every time the old body dies… so your soul will have many lives. In this life you are Anastasia… previously you might be someone else… and next life maybe someone else. This leaf has the story. They will read and interpret it for you.'

'Do you want to read yours?'

'Nah.. Lets see for you first. '

'But …how am I going to understand?'

'I am here to interpret for you darling! Unless you don't want me to know about your past life.'

'No No.. that is not what I meant. I need you here.'

'Here, they will record what they are telling you and give it to you in CD form. So after he speaks, I will interpret for you. So the CD will have the recordings of me talking in English. You can listen to it later on.'

'I see… fine… so now what we do?'

'We have to wait.'

I throw my view to the busy streets of Thanjavour district. People are constantly moving and they are so busy… In New York… people who are dressed in office attires are in move but here, people are dressed in their traditional costume. Shanti even insisted I wear a Punjabi suit because they don't allow ladies in dress or pants into the temple. Their custom.

* * *

Keeper or Goner? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2 - Ana finds her Answers

Finally after waiting for half an hour, the elderly man arrives with some leafs. He says something to Shanty and she started translating to me.

I am omitting the part where the elderly man talks to shanty as it will be too long.

'Ana.. Listen carefully. You have to only answer yes or no. To prove that what I am translating is your answer, nod when you say yes and shake your head when you say no.

'Understand' I nod my head.

'Are you the only child?'

'Yes'

'You were born between 1985 and 1990?'

'Yes'

'Your dad has passed away.'

'Yes'

Every time I answer yes, I nod my head. Few other questions and everything were yes and finally the question that surprised me…

'Your mother has remarried for the 3rd time?'

'Yeah… how he knows?'

'He is narrowing the scope.' She says something to the elderly man and continues, 'What he is doing here is, by asking questions, he will know if he has pulled the right leaf. After he is assured that he has the right leaf, then you can ask questions.'

'Ok.. I understand. Let's continue.'

Few more questions and Shanty says that it is confirmed that it is my leaf and now he is going to check the future.

'No… I need to know about my dreams.'

Shanty says something to him and he started flipping some books and few more leafs. Boy this is making me anxious. Finally after some words exchanged, 'He is going to ask more questions.' I nod.

'Do you talk in your sleep?'

"I don't know!'

'Yes you have. I have heard you talking in your sleep.'

'Fine.. Kate has also told me… I never believed her.'

After listening to him, Shanty looks horrified.

'Ana.. Are you a virgin?'

'Yes… why Shanty you look horrified?'

She smiles and I know what she means… that girl.

'Alright confirmed. Now he is going to ask questions of present.'

'You are working related to books or education?'

'Yes.'

And more questions of present which is right. Few more questions later.

'Ana, he confirms that he is holding your leaf. Now I have explained to him that you are getting dreams and you don't know how or when it happens. He is going to read to me your past life. I will translate to you and you let me know if it is from your dream. Ok?'

I nod. This is it.

Shanty listens attentively and after few minutes she starts explaining.

'You were born in Singapore to an Indian family and you were the only child. You grew up happily but you parents died in a car accident. You were left depressed and you struggled to finish you studies. Somehow you manage to finish your studies in linguistic and you started working as a translator. You speak seven languages. That is the reason why you love books and you are in linguistic. You were working with the government and you always wanted to live in India.'

'Huh!'

'Yes.. Now wait. He needs to continue.'

After few minutes… she continues.

'You manage to migrate to India and you were working as translator. You met a guy and you fall deeply with him. He also had the connection with you. You guys were soul mate. You got married to him but you died young. He promised that he will marry you in your next birth which is now. You also made the promise to him that you will marry him in this birth.'

'How will I meet him? Is that the reason why I never fall in love before? I never wanted any man before? Because I am waiting for him?'

Shanty asks few questions and he replies.

'Yes Ana.. you will definitely meet him. He will wait for you and you will wait for him. Fate will bring you guys together. The promise that you guys made has followed until this birth.'

Oh dear..

'Where do I find him?'

'Fate will bring you guys. He wants to know if you want to know your future?'

'I only want to know if I will meet this person? If yes where?'

After some words exchanged, 'Yes.. you will definitely meet him. And he will come to you. According to your leaf… it is very soon. Do you want to know about him?'

After some thoughts… 'No… I am glad I found answers that was bugging me. I will wait.'

'Very well then.'

After paying we left the office. Now.. my mind is so messed up. I am suppose to wait for this man and how long? I am suppose to start work in 10 days and since we are here, Shanty suggested that we take a break. I followed her. We had a splendid holiday. I visited several places. Even it is hot.. but the beauty of the places is breathtaking. I wonder how they manage to build such a majestic and magnificent buildings.

We went to visit a temple first before driving out of Tanjavur. The temple was built somewhere in 11 century. It has such beautiful carving. After that we visited a had few stop overs visiting mostly temples and Shanty made me tie saree - their traditional costume - it is a lengthy 5 meter cloth and it is fun to wear ... we visited French colony in India - it is known as Pondycherry and it is very organized. finally we visited Mahablipuram where temples and sculptures are carved from one stone. It is very breathtaking. We arrived in Chennai 5 days later. We spent one whole day shopping and I picked up some nice materials for Kate and myself. I have fallen in love with the materials that they sell here.

Few days of sightseeing and getting the idea of my previous birth into my head, I took my flight back to Seattle. American Airlines flies from Chennai Airport to Heathrow and with about 11hours of stop over, a connecting flight to New Jersey each my apartment 26 hours later. It is nice to be home. Shanty has reached Malaysia as her flight is only 3 hours. It is 5 and Kate should be home any time. I take a long bath and when I am dressed in my long t-shirt, I walk to the living to find Kate going through my luggage.

'Kate!'

'Hey.. Ana…' she looks up happy to see me and leaps to hug me.

'How are you girl… you've lost weight but you look radiant.'

'I am fine… I was vegetarian throughout my holiday… so I guess that explains my weight loss.'

'What did you buy for me?!' she is betting her eye lash. I giggled and started pulling out what I have bought for her. Mostly cotton and silk materials. I also bought some carvings – from wood and black stone.

'Lovely! I could sew dresses with this materials… thanks!'

After some empty chitchat, I decided to retire for the day. I have three days left before I go back to work.

* * *

I walk into Barney Publishing at 8.15. I am all energetic to start work. I notice that most of the staffs are in. That is new. This is rare. I also notice that a lot of CCTV cameras area installed. What the hell is happening? I walk to my small office and sit. After booting my computer, I load my email program. I am sure I have tonnes of emails. While waiting for the program to start, I start to flip through one of the magazine that is on my table. Suddenly, Carmelia barges into my office. She is the editor for children book.

'Ana! Finally you are back!' She gives me a quick hug and her tone indicates this is not the end.

'Hey Cam… how are you?'

'I am good but listen… I need to tell you this.'

'What..'

'We have been bought over!'

'What?!'

'Yes… we have been bought over… did you notice that staffs are in early and there is CCTVs?'

'Yes.. I thought there is some changes in policy…'

'No dearie… Grey Enterprise Holding has bought us over night…'

'Why!'

'The owner – Mr Barney… wanted to close shop and he gave us a pep talk on a general meeting. This was two days after you left for your leave. We were advised to look for a job in 3 months time. It was a difficult situation for a lot of us. And I am not sure what happen… two weeks later, another meeting was called and the announcement came that GEH has bought over. Since then there were new policies implemented and we have seen the new boss. He is young!'

'Fine… let me go through these policies… do I still have a job?'

'Yes! There will be another meeting between the new owner and all editors … I think on Wednesday. You will get to see him.'

'Right… now what is the name of this young him?'

'Christian Grey!' She beams and I can see she is attracted to him. Christ… I just want to see my soul mate and where the hell are you! I scream in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Meet

There is no much changes since the takeover… the only thing that has changed are the policies and direction. We will be launching new lines of books and rebranding is in order. The general staff meeting is at 2 today and there is lunch served before the meeting. I decided to wear my black wrap dress and a white scarf around my neck. As I walk into the multipurpose hall, which usually we have our soft launch of book and meeting, I saw most of the staffs were there. I look for Cam…. Ahh there she is.

I join her and few other editors and mostly the questions were to me… what I was doing the last one month on leave. At two, we were all sitting waiting for the meeting to start. The meeting started with Mr Barney giving us a farewell speech and wishing us luck with the new management. Another woman looks very manly takes the podium and gives an insight of GEH and the restructure exercise. One news that catches my attention is, during restructuring we might be reposition.. Depending on our qualifications… so the new position will be something based on our qualification… more opportunity. when that happens, we will be based at GEH. Damn.. I hope I will not be on the list. Finally she calls upon the CEO of GEH, Mr Christian Grey.

Oh my… he is very handsome. His eyes are mesmerizing. There is an instant attraction towards him. Is he the one? His voice is cauterizing… his eyes finds mine and I felt the spark…

_You will find him soon… he will come to you…_ those words came to my mind… After the meeting was over, all of us head back to our seats and Mr CEO will be doing a ground tour and we will be introduced to him.._How is he going to remember everyone? _Finally he is at my department… I guess I will be the last one to be introduced because I sit at the end of the office close to the chief editor's cabin.

'This is Anastasia Steele'

I look up from the manuscript that I am working on to meet his gaze..there is a spark in his eyes and a beautiful smile on his hot lips. I raise and give a firm handshake acknowledging him… there is a current when our hands touched.

'Nice to meet you Mr Grey.'

'Like wise Ms Steele' a gentle squeeze and he left me. What was that?

They then walk into the Chief Editors office for a short discussion. I am frozen at my seat as I can't get Christian's eyes out of my mind. He looks dark and dangerous but there is something about him that pulls my attention to him. It is definitely not his looks… I have never fallen for looks.. what isit?

* * *

'Babe.. I am moving to Seattle' Kate announces the moment I enter the apartment. I am still engrossed with Christian that I did not register what she said.

'Oh..okay'

'Huh! Ana!'

'What?'

'I said I am moving to Seattle!'

Now I register what she is saying.

'Why!'

'You did not attend any interview.'

'The team is here buying over a company so they arranged the interview today morning!' Kate is beaming, Great… she is going to work under Christian directly… umphh!

'Yeah… they bought over Barney Publications. The full takeover was announced today after lunch.'

Kate started jumping around blabbering about working for the Christian is a golden opportunity and sort…

'When are you starting?'

'I have to give 2 weeks notice.. then I am visiting my parents.. then I am starting. First if next month.'

'Congrats…'

'You can stay here…'

'Geee I thought you are going to throw me out..' I tease her and she gives a heartfelt laugh…

* * *

There is a circular waiting when I arrive at work. After reading, I am hoping I am on the list and can move to Seattle with Kate. The next two days will be the company restructuring and we have to be prepared to be transferred by first of next month. We will be called for discussion if selected. About mid morning, Cam calls my extension..

'Hey Ana..'

'Yeah'

'I am transferred GEH at Seattle.. doing media communications…'

'Great!'

'Yeah..finally I am going to stay away from my parents…'

'Congrats…'

Great.. another friend of mine is also going to Seattle…guess soon I am going to be all alone at Jersey.

Around late afternoon, I am called to the MD office which is now the new owner's office.

'Good afternoon, Mr Grey'

'Good afternoon Ms Steele… have a seat.'

Sitting in a closed room with Christian Grey is nerve wrecking. I am so anxious.

'Ms Steele. I have your work report here from your boss and he has given a very good impression..'

I just smile…

'Due to your outstanding job, I am transferring you to Grey Publishing at Seattle.'

Huh! Me… to Seattle?

'May I know what position I will be handling there?'

'Commissioning Editor.'

What happen to the existing one? Why me?

'I sacked one of the CE. I need you to replace him.'

'I see.'

'Do you have a problem transferring to Seattle?'

'Umm No Mr Grey…'

'Do you have a boyfriend that you need to ask permission?'

What the hell!

'No Mr Grey… I don't have a boyfriend.'

He smiles contentedly as if I have given him an answer that he has been hoping for.

'Very well then. Report to work at my office on first of next month and from GEH you will be directed to Grey Publishing.'

'Thank you Mr Grey'

'Your benefits are in this letter. If you have any issues to discuss, see me tomorrow.'

'Very well Mr Grey.'

* * *

'Kate.. you are stuck with me…'

'huh…'

I can see the confusion in Kate's face..

'I am transferred to Grey Publishing in Seattle.'

'Hah.. that is great! When do you start?'

'Same as you… good…SEATTLE..HERE WE COME!' Kate yells. I walk to my room to read the contract.

'What the hell!'


	4. Chapter 4 - Confusion and Clarifications

_Thank you to all readers, followers, Favorited, and reviewers... I am so sorry for not updating this story for a long time. I hope you will enjoy this chapter._

* * *

'What the hell!'

The contract is a 100% different from my current employment contract. My salary is higher, position is higher, more allowance… and what the hell… my own apartment! This man must be crazy. He said Commissioning Editor but this contract says Chief Editor for Children Books. Grey Publishing's Chief Editor. I can't do that! Dang!

I log into my office mail and

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Error in Contract?

**Date: **March 12, 2012; 19.25

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

I have gone through the contract rendered to me earlier. I would like to confirm if it is the right contract. You did mention that I will be promoted to Commissioning Editor but the contract says Chief Editor.

I would like to seek your clarification on this matter

Thank you.

Anastasia Steele

Editor, Barney Publishing

* * *

After pressing the SEND button, I tapped my fingers against my table restlessly. I hear the ping and I quickly checked and it is an email from Shanty.

* * *

**From: **Shanty Mahadevan

**Subject:** Long Time No Hear

**Date: **March 12, 2012; 19.26

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Hey Ana,

How are you doing? How are things since you returned from India? I am sorry that I didn't write to you earlier. I was pretty much busy at work as the semester started I was given a million hours to teach and it is killing me. Anyway.. Has any man 'popped up' yet? Do write to me soon. Also, if you need me to do any translation, do let me know. I know you told the astrologer you don't want to know your future, but he still did record a summary of your future. I know.. I know you didn't want it… but the astrologer did insist that you will definitely will want to know your future very soon. I hope it is the soon already. I love you dearly Ana… so… do not get angry with me honey!

Awaiting your reply.

Shanty Mahadevan

TESL Lecturer,

Maxwell College, Malaysia

* * *

Oh dear… I didn't write to Shanty since the last I saw her at Chennai Airport. I hit the reply button and type a quick reply.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Apologies for long time no hear

**Date: **March 12, 2012; 19.30

**To: **Shanty Mahadevan

Hey Shanty,

I am soooo sorry for not writing soon enough. I had my plate full after I got back. I am sorry to hear that you have so many hours to teach…

About the popping man, Shanty… I think I am in trouble. AT this very moment, I am sitting and waiting for a reply from my boss for the e-mail I sent just before yours arrived.

Barney publishing has been bought over by Grey Enterprise. They are from Seattle and there is lots of restructuring going on at the moment.

The new owner, Mr Christian Grey, has given me a contract today asking me to move to Grey Publishing in Seattle. I went through the contract just moments ago and I have not recovered from the shock. The shock is, I have been promoted straight to Chief Editor. The confusing part is, the boss said that I have to take over a recently sacked Commissioning Editor's position but the contract says something else… with doubled salary, allowances and a bloody apartment.

I have written to ask if there is a mistake on the contract and have not received any reply. I am just so confused.

You naughty girl… you ganged up with the astrologer to still read my future… anyway… I love you for it. I think the future is now. I think I need to know. What is with the sudden promotion and stuff? Please translate and write to me soon dearie.

I will write to you again when I get a reply from my new boss.

Till the next mail.

Anastasia Steele

Editor, Barney Publishing

* * *

After hitting the send button, I decided to shower while waiting for reply from both Christian Grey and Shanty. That is what I need now… a nice cold shower.

After getting dressed in my track bottom and t-shirt, I check my inbox and as predicted, two mails were sitting in it, one from Shanty and one from Christian. Hmmm which one first. Shanty is my friend but I need answers from Christian.

My fingers automatically clicked on Christian's mail.

* * *

**From: **Christian Grey

**Subject:** Error in Contract?

**Date: **March 12, 2012; 19.25

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Ms Steele,

Yes, the contract is correct. I can confirm that. Yes, initially I wanted to promote you to Commissioning Editor but after lots of deliberation and thinking, going through your work and speaking to your superior, I decided to promote you to Chief Editor. My apologies for the slip of tongue during our short discussion on your new position at Grey Publishing.

I hope the contract is up to your expectation. Should you need to discuss further about the contract, please do not hesitate to contact me…_anytime._

Till later Ms Steele.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprise Holding

* * *

Huh? Slip of tongue? From him? I have read write-ups about him. He is a very private and confident person who does not make mistakes. This is silly. And what is with the italic anytime… darn this man.

I click on Shanty's mail. I hope she has something for me.

* * *

**From: **Shanty Mahadevan

**Subject:** Your Astrology

**Date: **March 12, 2012; 19.26

**To: **Anastasia Steele

Anastasia…

I am listing your predictions in points.

There will be a promotion within the next three months.

You will be moving to the west of your residing country.

You will meet your man in three months' time.

You will get married within one year.

Your love life will be very rocky due to the man's past.

I don't have any explanation for any of the above. You have to go to the astrologer for any further clarification.

Shanty Mahadevan

TESL Lecturer,

Maxwell College, Malaysia

* * *

Huh… point one and two is right but what about three? In three months time? Maybe it is Christian? But it is too good to be true… one of the richest man on planet earth… my man in past? And what about the rocky part. Do I want to go back to the astrologer… ahh.. Dang this woman.

I decided to reply Shanty first.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** In Shock

**Date: **March 12, 2012; 19.30

**To: **Shanty Mahadevan

Hey Shanty,

It is shocking… point one and two is right. The company has been bought over by another big giant and I am given a promotion and moving to Seattle and it is to the west of the country.

Meet my man in three months time? I don't know… no man has interested me yet…and now you got me worried about the rocky love life. I wonder where this is going to end. I will let you know if I would want to go to India… I hope you will follow me again.

Thank you for the information darling.

Anastasia Steele

Editor, Barney Publishing

* * *

Then to the Mr Mercurial.

* * *

**From: **Anastasia Steele

**Subject:** Clarification Clarified

**Date: **March 12, 2012; 19.25

**To: **Christian Grey

Mr Grey,

Thank you for the explanation.

Anastasia Steele

Editor, Barney Publishing

* * *

That is it… I am not going to dwell more on this. I check the address of the apartment and it's at Pike Market District. I decide to inform Kate and also invite her to stay with me if there is space.

'Kate!' I yell out for her while walking down the hallway to the living. She is still typing away something on her

'Yes!'

'I am given an apartment at Seattle…I..'

'Wonderful!' she chimes.

'Let me finish…'

'I know … you want me to move in with you. I will I will…' she jumps up and down.

Gosh… this girl is a kid at times.

'Kate… listen. I am not sure if it is big enough for both of us but I would like to check it out with you. If it is not suitable… I can forgo that and move into a place which will suite both of us.'

'Fine.. we can check it out when we go this week end. Do you have the address?'

'Yes. It is in the contract.'

'Jolly good.' And she continued blabbering something which I didn't register. My mind is so occupied with Shanty's recent email.

'I am going to bed early. No dinner. My eyes are aching.'

'Do you want any medicine?'

'Nop… thanks. Good night.'

'Night sweetie.'

* * *

I walk to my desk at 8.15. I started on my manuscript which has come back from typesetting. I sit down with a cup of coffee and started to check the typos.

'Ms Steele..' a deep voice calls me.

I look up and it is the hypnotizing grey eyes looking straight down to me with a smile.

'Mr Grey… good morning.'

'Good morning Ms Steele… I see you are very hard at work.'

'Yes Mr Grey… tight deadline.'

'See you around' he smiles and strolls away. Phew.. that was intense… his look is intense.

I continued with my manuscript until my extension rings.

'Steele's extension'

'Anastasia…. May I see you at my room?'

Huh…


	5. Chapter 5 - The Secret Chase

_**Thank you very much for all the reviews and follows and the favorite. Thank you for the continuous support. I love you all!**_

* * *

Knock Knock. Hmm.. here goes nothing.

'Come in.'

I open the door slowly and I see Mr Grey is sitting on his desk with one leg firm on the ground with hands folded across his chest. He looks crispy as usual, with white shirt and navy blue suit with a silver and blue stripe tie. Hair as usual.. unruly… but still handsome. How can someone looks so handsome… even with a sloppy… no.. he is not sloppy but argh… I don't know how to describe him!

'Mr Grey… you wanted to see me sir?'

'Yes Ms Steele. Please have a seat.' He gestures the white luxury couch which the chief editor has never used… at all.

I walk over and he followed my steps and sat with me.

'You have concerns about your contract Ms Steele?'

'Actually Mr Grey… I was surprised to read my contract. That is why I seek your clarification.'

'I have gone through your work for the past few years and sincerely I felt you were underrated. '

Underrated! What is he talking about? I think he can see the confusion on my face and he decided to enlighten me.

'Ms Steele… all your stories that you have edited is a big hit and everyone is happy with your work. The chief editor is even impressed with your work but due to the strict budget and constraints, your work was not acknowledged and that means no promotion… no increment. I am a man who acknowledges staffs effort and the work they put in and I will reward them accordingly.' He smiles… I wonder what that smile means.

'What you saw in your contract is my reward. I hope you will continue your efforts and be dedicated to Grey Publishing.'

I nod and continue, 'Thank you for the explanation Mr Grey. I am glad that you are happy with my work. I hope that I will be able to meet your expectation at Grey Publishing. I will continue to render my undivided effort to your prestigious organization.'

Christian smiles but I have a feeling he is smiling for a reason he knows but I don't.

'Glad to have you, Ms Steele.'

'If there is nothing… I would like to continue the book I am working on, Sir.'

'Very well Ms Steele. And… the keys to the apartment will be given to you by tomorrow.'

'Thank you sir.'

'You're welcome..' he offered his hand and when I take it…. Again… there is a spark. Statics! I pull my hand away and there is his knowing smile. It is… gah… I get up and smooth down my skirt and walk away. I can feel his eyes burning into my back as I close the door behind me.

I continued with my book until it is lunch. As usual, Cam pops at my table and I dismissed her saying I am not hungry but just grab me an egg sandwich. Lunch is always quiet as all the staff will leave for lunch. As I am reading the last page, Mr Grey's voice startles me.

'Still at work Ms Steel?'

I jumped on my seat and he laughs. Such a wonderful laugh.

'Sorry Mr Grey…'

'Sorry Ms Steele… I didn't mean to startle you.'

'No no… I was not paying attention. I thought everyone has left for lunch and when you …'

'I understand… I saw everyone leaving and you didn't. Why?'

'I am not hungry Mr Grey.'

'Ms Steele, my staffs should be properly nourished and I will not tolerate if any of my staff skipping lunch. '

'I have ordered sandwich sir. I have a dinner tonight…' wait.. why am I explaining myself to him?

'Very well Ms Steele. See you after lunch.'

I nod at him and continued until Cam is back with my sandwich.

'DONE!'

'Here!' Cam drops my sandwich on my desk. I look up smiling at her.

'What is done?'

'The book I am working on. It is done. I am telling you…the typesetting people have no eyes.'

'Whyyy'

'Just look at the amount of errors they have.'

'Come on…. Even on children book, they have errors. Sometimes they even spell 'the' wrongly.'

I just shake my head and decided to indulge into my O'Brian's egg sandwich. After sending the edited copy to typesetting, I know it will come back with another million errors; I head back to my seat to find a bouquet of flower waiting at my desk. Who on earth would have sent me that. It is a beautiful bouquet with yellow roses and white lilies. Jenny who sits opposite me was beaming.

'There was a delivery for you at the reception and since you were not here, they sent it up here. It is beautiful. Any admirers Ana?'

'I don't know who sent it. I have no ADMIRERS Jenny!' I throw her a threatening glance and she laughs it away. I inspect the flowers closely and it smells heaven. There is a small card and I pick it up.

'Who is it?' Jenny asks impatiently.

'I don't know… there is no name.' I lie through my teeth. I can't read out to her what I can see on the card! A beautiful handwriting fills the ivory colored card.

'Dear Anastasia…. I am leaving to Seattle and will be waiting for you …. Hope you will join me there…soon. Yours, CG.'

Only Christian is in Seattle… CG… Christian Grey… Oh my… what is this.


End file.
